fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pomora
Muzyka do słuchania w tle podczas czytania. Pomona - Jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Znana ze swoich ogromnych, czystych obszarów zielonych Pomora jest oazą spokoju, niestety osoby spoza planety często nie doceniają zarówno jej mieszkańców jak i żyjących tam roślin co kończy się zaginięciami czy wypadkami. Pomora bowiem wbrew pozorom potrafi być niebezpiecznym miejscem obrośniętym krwiożerczymi roślinami które pożerają duszę ofiar w mrożącej krew w żyłach ciszy. Na tą planetę lepiej nie przybywać bez porządnego przygotowania, nie jest to miejsce przyjazne turystom i biada tym którzy spróbują zaszkodzić florze oraz faunie Pomory nad którymi opiekę sprawuje ponadczasowa kapłanka Nico. Ukształtowanie terenu Pomora to sporych rozmiarów planeta porośnięta nieskończonym lasem deszczowym. Przeważają tutaj niziny, lecz występują także góry. To właśnie u stóp gór zbudowane są świątynie. Pomorę wyróżnia wiele gatunków roślin, czasem niebezpiecznych w spożyciu. Klimat Występujące tutaj opady atmosferyczne najczęściej obecne są w nocy. Jeśli pada to dużo, krótko i wraca z powrotem. Cykl jest nieregularny, jedyne po czym można poznać że nadchodzi burza to chowające się w dziuplach ptactwo. Wilgotność osiąga maksimum najczęściej z samego rana. Nie ma tutaj pory suchej lecz mieszkańcy są przyzwyczajeni dlatego nie zwracają większej uwagi na deszcze i wywołaną nimi wilgotność. Mieszkańcy 'Ludność' Pomora jest planetą licznie zamieszkaną, jej mieszkańcy żyją w gromadach a domy budują wśród konarów drzew. Pomoranie potrafią doskonale ukryć się w otoczeniu roślin niczym kameleony przybierając ich barwę dlatego trudno jest kogoś spotkać, celowo ukrywają siebie w obawie że ktoś mógłby chcieć zniszczyć ich wioski czy zaatakować. Są nieprzyjaźni w stosunku do osób spoza planety lecz zdarzają się wyjątki jeśli wyczują dobre intencje. Niekiedy osoby z Pomory wylatują poza planetę by pobierać nauki w bardziej rozwiniętych placówkach edukacyjnych lub po prostu chcą zobaczyć świat. 'Cechy charakterystyczne - wygląd' Zielonkawe kończyny i elastyczne ciało. Zabarwienie kończyn u dziecka jest możliwe tylko jeśli jego rodzice mają zielonkawe kończyny, jeśli dziecko (nie jego rodzice) ma mieszaną krew kolor nie ujawnia się aż do nawet kilkunastu pokoleń do przodu. Tradycje i kultura Wierzenia Inspo mitologią baskijską wiem.że.to.nie.azja okej. "W mitologii baskijskiej panowało przekonanie, że wszystko powtarza się w nieskończonej liczbie cykli, a to, co istnieje, jest tylko kopią tego, co już było. Wszelkie zjawiska dzielono na dwie grupy: berezko – to, co dzieje się naturalnie, samo z siebie; aideko – to, co nadprzyrodzone. Podstawą pojmowania świata była zasada Izena duen guztia omen da – wszystko, co posiada nazwę, istnieje" Na Pomorze jest identycznie.tj. wszystko się powtarza, dlatego ważne jest tak bardzo by utrzymać ten rytm. 'Nico' Nico to ponadczasowa kapłanka, opiekunka świątyni i strażniczka Pomory. Jest tak rzadko widywaną postacią że wielu Pomoran traktuje ja jako legendę. Nico dba o to by na planecie była równowaga i nikt nie zakłócał jej naturalnego rytmu, wszelkie przejawy odstepstwa od normy Nico wymazuje przy pomocy brutalnej magii sączącej się z jej kunsztownego, złotego berła - jedynej pamiątki która została jej po poprzednim "życiu". Nico nie ma skrupułów przed tym by karać także mieszkańców Pomory, zarówno tych "ludzkich" jak i faunę. Większość dnia Nico przesiaduje w świątyni doglądając świętego ognia czy chodząc po chmurach. Żyje wg.cyklu "Blednącego światła" trzyma się go niczym rozbitek ostatniej deski. Cykl ten wyznacza nie tylko kiedy musi wstać, zasnąć tak, Nico pomimo bycia ponadczasową ma potrzeby organizmu jak sen czy głód/pragnienie. ale także kiedy powinna zacząć konkretny obrzęd. Dla Nico najważniejsze są cztery obrzędy - *'Upuszczanie krwi' - Ziemia dookoła świątyni Nico nie jest zwyczajną ziemią która potrzebuje słońca czy wody by wypuszczać plony, nie. Ta ziemia potrzebuje być co pół roku pojona krwią Nico. By móc jeszcze skuteczniej ochraniać świątynię, Nico połączyła fragment swojej duszy z ta ziemią co umożliwia jej wyczucie gdy budynek znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie i niemal natychmiastowy powrót w jej okolice. Szczęśliwie obrzęd ten nie jest dla Nico bolesny. (wiosna, ziemia) *'...' - (lato, ogień) *'...' - (jesień, wiatr) *'...' - (zima, woda) Daty (kalendarz) Na Pomorze występuje podział roku słonecznego na sześć miesięcy, każdy miesiąc po plus minus 60 dni (60 razy 6 - 360, zostaje z naszego podziału roku pięć dni których się tutaj nie liczy. Są uważane za dni pechowe)(licząc wschód i zachód jako każdy osobny dzień) Technicznie rzecz biorąc te pięć dni jest ale jakby ich nie ma. Cztery pory roku, nowy rok zaczyna się wraz z pierwszą pełnią księżyca w trakcie Nikosmy (Co ciekawe w każdym miesiącu występują dwie pełnie itd). Nazwy miesięcy to imiona bóstw z Pomory. *'Nikosma' - (styczeń, luty) bóstwo nieboskłonu. Patronka nowych początków. *'Salakasa' - (marzec, kwiecień) bóstwo natury, cyklu śmierci i życia. Tak jak rośliny swój początek biorą z ziemi Salakasy tak samo zostają jej zwrócone. *'Ifrasma' - (maj, czerwiec) bóstwo wiatru, przemijania, niepewności oraz patronka dzieci. *'Latanil' - (lipiec, sierpień) bóstwo skał, ognia, bezpieczeństwa i ogniska domowego. *'Notela' - (wrzesień, październik) bóstwo pogody, wyobraźni, patronka osób tworzących. *'Novasmos' - (listopad, grudzień) bóstwo zimna, pecha oraz szczęścia. Nazwy/imiona te nie mają konkretnego znaczenia, są wymyślone. 'Legendy' *Klik. Coś jak "Other birds include the Bi Fang bird, a one-legged bird (Strassberg 2002, 110-111). Bi is also number nineteen of the Twenty-Eight Mansions of traditional Chinese astronomy, the Net (Bi). There are supposed to be the Jiān (鶼; jian1): the mythical one-eyed bird with one wing; Jianjian (鶼鶼): a pair of such birds dependent on each other, inseparable, hence representing husband and wife.". Przekładając to - ptaszki każdy z jednym okiem i jednym skrzydłem ale dobrane w pary, obok siebie wyglądają jak znany nam wizerunek ptaszków. 'Ogród zapomnienia' To staw z wielu legend na Pomorze jednak nikt nie zna jego dokładnego położenia, dlatego jest jedynie legendą. Ponoć jest to krwiożerczy, podwodny ogród na którego dnie żyje skupisko roślin podobnych do ludzkich gałek ocznych. Przeszywają one duszę nieszczęśnika na wylot i sięgają najgłębszych, najmroczniejszych wspomnień żywiąc się nimi. Ofiara jest więziona pod wodą przez rośliny do czasu swojej śmierci spowodowanej brakiem tlenu. Jest to bardzo powolny lecz bezbolesny proces. 'Spadające gwiazdy' Niebiańskie istoty które zstepują z nieboskłonu. Sa nieśmiertelne itp ale przez to że ich oczy są zamknięte nie widzą takich wartości jak miłość, współczucie, ból. W ich wymiarze nic takiego nie ma. Nico jest jedną z tych istot, lecz po spadnięciu na Pomorę i naturalnym przyjęciu wyglądu jej mieszkańców, jej oczy się otworzyły - dostrzegła emocje, urzekła ją czystość ziemi oraz jej mieszkańcy. Porzuciła życie na nieboskłonie i stała się fundatorką światła oraz mroku. Nico nie pamięta swojego życia wśród gwiazd, nie pamięta kim jest. Wie tylko ze musi ochraniać Pomorę ponieważ jest dla niej ważna, z pewnością z uwagi na jej historię Nico uwielbia patrzeć w gwiazdy 'Święta/obrzędy' *'"Nocna parada stu i dwóch demonów"' -102 demony, ponoć aż tyle nieczystych istot dręczyło Pomorę zanim na planecie zapanowała harmonia. Teraz raz na trzy lata organizowany jest nocny festiwal z udziałem 102 ochotników przebranych w makabryczne kostiumy i maski. Symbolizuje to fakt że bez mroku nie ma światła i na odwrót. Początek oraz koniec festiwalu wyznacza cykl Krwawego księżyca. Jego pojawienie się oraz zniknięcie. Zwyczaj ten był obecny nawet przed pojawieniem się Nico a jest ona niewiele starsza od Pomory. *'"Krwawy księżyc" - '''Jest to najzwyklejsze w świecie zaćmienie księżyca zdaje się wtedy być czerwony stąd nazwa. *'"Blednące światło"' - jest to cykl mający szczególne znaczenie dla Nico. Wyznacza on jej rytm życia, kiedy powinna wykonać konkretną czynność. Nikt poza Nico nie korzysta z tego systemu. 'Muzyka' 'Kuchnia' Jeśli ktoś nie wyobraża sobie dnia bez mięsa czy produktów pochodzenia zwierzęcego to nie będzie zadowolony z diety która występuje na Pomorze. Wszyscy są tutaj z przyczyn religijnych weganami, zwierzęta są tutaj święte a za pozbawienie jakiegoś życia można naraźić się na gniew Nico i wg.wierzeń bóstw. Jedyne produkty pochodzenia zwierzęcego jakich można tutaj się doszukać to odzież wykonana z futra które pozyskuje się bez zabijania. Architektura 'Ważniejsze miejsca' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' *'Rzeki światła''' - ponoć ukazują patrzącemu w ich odmęty jego duszę. Rzeki które otaczają las Pomory. Ich zatrucie sprawia że cierpi cała planeta. *'Świątynia Nico' - najstarsza na Pomorze świątynia w której zamieszkuje jej strażniczka oraz opiekunka - Nico. Położona.głęboko w sercu lasu tropikalnego u podnóża gór z okresu początków cywilizacji i magii na planecie. Znani z pochodzenia *'Zinoviya' *'Lychee' *'Nico' *'Munestelumo' *'Misty' *'Przodek Darhy' Ciekawostki *Pare obrazków - inspiracji do Pomory - klik, klik, klik, klik. *Pomora jest inspirowana takimi miejscami jak Mjanma, Kambodża, Indonezja czy Laos i w mniejszym stopniu Japonia. *Jej nazwa to zniekształcone imię bogini owoców z mitologi rzymskiej (Pomona). *Mieszkańcy mają tutaj silną więź z naturą co objawiło się w ich genach. W przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców Linphei, Pomorianie żyją bardziej "dziko". *Legendy Pomory są inspirowane legendami Japońskimi oraz Chińskimi, podobnie zwyczaj nocnej parady demonów - "Hyakki Yagyō". *Początkowo miała to być planeta podobna do Quartz, każdy miał mieć przypisany sobie owoc co widać w designie Lychee czy Zinoviyi i własciwie to stąd wzięła się idea na zielonkawe kończyny Pomoran. **Zrezygnowałam z tej idei by było bardziej kreatywnie i mniej przewidywalnie w wykreowanym przeze mnie świecie na potrzeby ff, lecz pozwoliłam sobie zostawić motyw kwiatów owoców. Od autorki Galeria Pomora symbol.png 'Miejsca' PomoraProjekt.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Planety